


A Witness of Secrets

by BethT4



Series: A Collection of Hollow Quotes [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4
Summary: "To witness secrets sealed, one must endure the harshest punishment."Lore Tablet, Path of Pain, Hollow Knight
Series: A Collection of Hollow Quotes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A Witness of Secrets

“What do you mean?” Kym inquiries, the wind tousling her hair.

“I mean that you, don’t get to tell anyone,” Will looked straight at her, “about  _ our _ dirty, little secret.”

“I- I see…” She began, unsure of what to say.

“You don’t get to tell Lauren either,” he uttered, deadpanning the short phrase, with full intention that she got his drift.

“Yeah- got it, it’s between both of us,” she muttered softly, fidgeting her fingers, disturbed by the extremity of the situation.

Will stood up, still keeping a steady eye on her as he offered her his hand to help her up. She took it gracefully, helping herself up, and dusting her coat. She smiled gently, though her eyes gave away the grief in her soul. He turned away, unable to look at her.  _ Disgusted _ .

“I don’t want your pity.”

“I’m not giving you pity, and you know it,” she whispered, grabbing his arm and forcing him to face her.

It was too late. His walls were back up. She could try to break them down again, for the third- no. fourth time. She wanted him to fully open up to her, but she knew she couldn’t. Except, she couldn’t bear to watch the one she loved, suffer, so she did what she didn’t expect she would do. Hug him. 

Although soft and gentle, it hit him with an unexpected force. He looked down at her as she buried her face deep into his chest and tears began streaming down his face. 

He was broken, and she helped him. To him, his life would never be worthy enough for her heavenly graces, but in her eyes, he was perfect. Despite her snide and snippy retorts, she was more than he ever could be, and she didn’t care about what he thought. 

As long as he was okay, she was too. 

He gently returned the hug and wiped away tears.

“Stop it. It hurts to watch you suffer,” she choked out, tears on the verge of bursting, “I hate it. I hate it so much. Why must you hurt me like this?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, love,” he gently lifted up her cheek. 

“I won’t tell anyone, but at the very least tell me. Why?”

“I couldn’t bear to live with myself,” he said, barely a whisper, her ears strained to hear what he said.

She cleared her throat, shaking, as she decided that, if it was going to happen, it had to be tonight.

“I’ll give you a reason to live,” she said, quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear clearly, “I love you, Will, I always have, and I’ll keep this attempt as a secret forever if it means you know that I love you. We will walk away from this bridge, and we will be happy. No more secrets, Will.”

“I-I love you too, and yes- I agree, we will walk away from this bridge, and we will  _ try _ to be happy.”

A thousand stars lit up her eyes, and it wasn’t ideal for a love confession, but he swears he could remember this moment for many lifetimes.

  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This collection will have 3 other stories coming out soon <33


End file.
